Issue 77
Issue 77 is the seventy-seventh issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fifth part of Volume 13: Too Far Gone. It was originally published on September 22, 2010. Plot Synopsis Carl walks in on Rick talking to "Lori" on his phone. Rick attempts explaining to Carl why he has the phone and why he was talking to Lori. Carl asks to listen to the receiver, and as soon as he does, he tells Rick that he hears nothing, proclaiming it weird and stupid. He storms out of the room, leaving Rick to his thoughts. As Andrea returns from her first day in the bell tower, Spencer approaches her asking about her day. He ultimately asks her to join him for dinner, an invitation that she accepts. Despite the antibiotics which Glenn and Heath had salvaged from a pharmacy, Scott is still dying from his injuries. Heath tries to comfort him, but Scott ultimately succumbs to the infection. Pete sits alone in the house he was placed in. He starts trashing it in rage over being forced to live there, until he spots a set of kitchen knives. Andrea goes on a date with Spencer. As they are about to to kiss, she is unable to because of her memories of Dale. Spencer understands, but offers to make dinner nonetheless, saying it doesn't have to be anything more than that. Glenn argues with Maggie about not participating in sexual intercourse. Glenn feels their relationship has grown too distant. Maggie explains that she is still coming to terms with her attempted suicide, and that she feels ashamed in front of Glenn because of it. Glenn assures Maggie that he loves her for who she is, not who she was. The two reconcile over a kiss. Scott's body is carried outside where Michonne drives a nail into his head. Heath is surprised to learn that Douglas plans on burying Scott immediately. As Andrea and Spencer are having dinner, they see Pete Anderson walk by with a knife. Peter interrupts an argument between Douglas and Heath over whether Scott should have a funeral. Pete says he wants Rick dead. Rick tries to calm him down, but Pete pulls a knife on the constable. Regina gets between the two men and Peter slashes her throat in a blind rage. Spencer tackles Peter and asks why he did that but he answers that it wasn't his fault. Rick points a gun at Peter's head and tells the assailant he doesn't belong in the community. Douglas coldly grants Rick permission to shoot Pete, which Rick does without hesitation. Meanwhile, Derek and his group, who had been tracking Glenn and Heath, have heard the gunshot, and start heading towards the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Heath *Scott *Tobin *Bruce *Douglas Monroe *Olivia *Regina Monroe *Denise Cloyd *Peter Anderson *Spencer Monroe *Derek *Sandra *Patrick *Carlos *The Scavengers *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens Deaths *Scott *Regina Monroe *Peter Anderson Trivia *Last appearance of Scott. (Alive) *Last appearance of Regina Monroe. (Alive) *Last appearance of Peter Anderson. (Alive) *This is the first issue of The Walking Dead to kill off a named Alexandrian. *This issue marks Michonne Hawthorne's 50th appearance and Rick Grimes 75th appearance. ru:Выпуск 77 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise